


Moving Forward

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie was nothing at all like Lucrecia, but that was part of her appeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Me go a round without writing this pair? Ahahaha, yeah right.
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Vincent/Yuffie: moving on – It was easy to forget his sins when he was with her. She was everything Lucrecia wasn't: spontaneous, loud, wild, free.

Being with Yuffie was never boring, no matter what they were doing. Fighting, drinking, talking, fucking. In everything, Yuffie always played dirty, always played to **win**. And she did it all with a smile on her face and bright laughter that dared him to fight back.

It was easy to forget his sins when he was with her. Yuffie was everything Lucrecia wasn’t and those differences were what made him love her all the more. Lucrecia was the past - he would always carry her within his heart - but Yuffie was today and possibly all of his tomorrows.

_Yuffie turned to face him head-on, all brazen smile and outstretched hands._

_Vincent smiled in return. And stretched out his own._


End file.
